Best Summer Ever
by CelticGames4
Summary: A modern-day AU in which the Nordics met over the Internet and became friends. After bonding for 2 years, they are at the summer after their senior years of high school: so they decide to plan the ultimate summertime roadtrip to meet their Internet friends for the first time face-to-face, and it's more than any of them could've asked for. Sufin, Dennor, maybe some NorIce/DenIce.
1. The Idea

_**A/N: Hello! I decided to try my hand at writing the Nordic Five for once, so welcome to this story! I decided to try my hand at writing this, so please read and review. I'm sorry if any of them are OOC, but if they are, feel free to tell me and I'll edit it to make it better. So, yeah, enjoy! **_

_**In this story, Tino is Finland, Berwald is Sweden, Emil is Iceland, Mathias is Denmark, and Lukas is Norway. I try to make it clear but in case you're confused there you go.**_

_~.~._

**JUNE 11, 2014**

Tino stares at the computer. His heart beats fast as he waits for the Skype call that they'd planned earlier. Again, he checks his hair, and makes sure his shirt doesn't have any stains and isn't wrinkled all weird. This is the first time he's going to be able to talk to his friends in person.

Tino met them on Tumblr, where they had bonded over their multiple shared fandoms, and after two years of talking, they all exchanged Skype and they're going to talk for the first time. Now, Tino knows what each of them looks like, or at least he has an idea, from each of them posting the occasional selfie, but he can't imagine what they might sound like. (Well, Mathias posts more than just the occasional selfie…)

This is exciting; Tino waits for the call, grinning but sweating nervously. He keeps telling himself that Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and Sweden (those are their nicknames; they couldn't go around flaunting their real names) are his friends, but he can't help being nervous.

Suddenly, his screen lights up, with a call from Berwald Oxenstierna, and Tino knows that this is it. He accepts the call, and sees a face that he somewhat recognizes. He has short blonde hair and glasses, and looks very serious.

Tino's heart soars, trying not to sweat this too much. Meanwhile, he smiles excitedly and waves. "Hi there!" he says enthusiastically, making sure his door is closed. Berwald cracks a small smile and puts up a hand in greeting. Then, they add Denmark: Mathias Køler , and he appears on the screen with a broad grin. Tino grins, heart beating faster, trying to think of something to say.

"YOOOOOOOO!" Mathias says, waving frantically. Tino waves back and says, "Hey Denmark!"

"Finland!" Mathias beams and says, "And Sweden, as well!"

Sweden, who is the best at writing in English out of the five of them, can't stop himself from smiling as he waves to his friends. "I can't believe I get to meet all of you!" Tino gushes. "I mean, uh, I knew you were real and everything, but still…"

"I can't believe school's almost out! Are you as excited as I am!?" Denmark asks, beaming. Tino and Berwald nod just as Emil Stelision joins the call. "ICELAND!" Denmark tries and fails to keep his voice down.

Emil says, "Hello, hello."

"We were just talking about the excitement of summer," Denmark says, his voice not quite matching with his lips on Tino's computer due to lag.

"Ah, yes, summer. The summer of my senior year, nonetheless," Iceland says, leaning back. Tino grins, "My family wants to make plans to do some traveling." Then he gasps, "What if they agreed to take me to one of your countries!? We could meet in person!"

Den- Mathias, Tino figures he should try and get used to calling them by their names, holds a drink up to his mouth and puts his feet up on the table next to his computer. "My family's made zero plans. Why don't I just drive to your house and pick you up?!" he asks jokingly. Tino can't help but think how wonderful that would be.

See, Tino has some friends here at home, but he's often ignored by them. He feels like, somehow, his Internet friends are closer to him than his real friends. His parents don't really believe it, but Tino knows it's true. Any time he was sad or alone, Tino could rant to them and they'd understand. They were accepting and affectionate, and Denm- Mathias had always asked if he should drive to Tino's house in Finland and beat someone up.

Traveling around with his friends from Tumblr sounds like the best summer ever to Tino, but it just couldn't happen, could it!?

"I would never trust you with my address," remarks a new voice, as Norway, Lukas Bondevik, joins the call.

"NORWAY OH GOD YOU SOUND SO…" Mathias starts. He thinks of the right word as Tino watches, grinning.

"So much more deep-voiced than I thought," he finishes. When Tino glances at the others, he thinks Berwald may've frozen on them.

"Hey guys," Tino says, "I think we may've lost Sweden."

The attractive, manly-looking boy speaks up for the first time since they started the conversation, "No, 'm here." His voice is so deep it throws Tino off guard with a fluttering feeling that he's never felt before. He easily supposes this is just because of the happiness of meeting his friends.

"Woah!" Denmark says with a smile, "You guys sound so different than how I imagined it's crazy!"

Tino laughs.

"Well," Icel- Emil says, "The upcoming summer is an exciting one. We won't ever have to go to high school again!"

"It's crazy," Tino sighs to himself. He tries to look at all the faces smiling back at him and not just Berwald's, but Tino wants to memorize his features for some reason.

"I'm gonna go pick up Finland and save him from his awful friends," Mathias says with a toothy grin.

"What about the rest of us?" Norway- er, uh, Lukas asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Emil adds, Berwald nodding silently. Finland can't help but feel intimidated, though he knows that these are the same people he's been talking to for two whole years before this moment!

"We'll drop by and get you guys, too."

"That would honestly be the best summer ever," Tino sighs, thinking about it. "I would love to meet you guys in person and spend time with you."

The others agree, lagging on Tino's computer.

"So it's decided!" Denmark says, holding up his drink and leaning back in his chair. "I'll come pick you up! Iceland'll have to book a flight, though…" he blinks, trying to figure it out. Unfortunately, his tipsy mind isn't helping him.

"I would have to book a flight," Emil says thoughtfully. "My family would want to come too, probably, but I could get rid of them."

"How about you, Swedes?" Denmark asks, "You in?"

"I've got no plans," Berwald says. Tino suddenly feels his temperature rising and tries not to sweat.

"I'm gonna go ask my parents for the car right now!"

Tino blinks, "Wait, you're serious!?" Wait until Tino tells his parents he's going to go on a road trip with someone: a four someones, really, that he met on the Internet. That'll make them almost as unhappy as Tino did when he came out of the closet as pansexual. They didn't understand it, they still barely do.

He confessed to his Internet friends that night, and got about a million virtual hugs and Denmark offering to drive over and punch his parents, but declined the offer. That was the same night Sweden told them he was gay, which resulted in another round of virtual hugs, and made Tino feel so much better inside.

"What, you're not?" Denmark leans back, obviously trying to balance on two legs of the chair.

"You're going to fall, idiot," Norway, or Lukas, sighs.

"Relax, I'm fine!" Mathias says, putting his hands behind his head to prove his point.

"Lukas is right," Emil says, "You're going to fall on your back."

"Looks like he's tipsy in more than one way," Tino remarks, and the others laugh. He watches Berwald, how he only gives a slight laugh but how nice his smile is. His friends here at home, if you want to call them friends, never laughed at his jokes, mostly because they never paid enough attention to Tino to hear them.

Mathias laughs at the comment so hard that he falls over, and Lukas just facepalms (but it lags on Tino's computer so he doesn't get the full effect) and Emil laughs along with Tino.

Denmark soon reappears on the camera and says, "Come on, though! Our countries are literally right next to each other! Well, they're close."

"I will ask my parents to book a flight as soon as we sign off," Emil says. Tino tries to contain his excitement, but it doesn't work very well. The only people to understand, his real best friends, and he might get to spend the whole summer with them! Tino tries not to get his hopes up, but he does anyways.

"This is a little farfetched," Lukas points out, "Are you sure your up for all the planning?" He raises an eyebrow at Denmark, "And are we sure we trust _him _to drive us?"

"I'm a good driver!" Mathias protests, "And nothing is too farfetched if you're really determined! And I'm really determined to meet you all! And I'm also really determined to have a chat with some of those people you're all talking about…"

Tino can't help but smile like an idiot. He feels comfortable now, and he's glad.

"Don't worry about that," he says, "First we have to get transportation, then we have to plan out meeting places, then we have to convince our parents… Mine don't believe Internet friendship is real, they think everyone on the Internet is a pedophile."

"We'll have to change that," Lukas says, and Mathias nods.

"Good luck," Tino sighs.

The conversation immediately changes to the new Super Smash Brothers game, that's coming out in October, and the guys end up talking into the late hours of the night. Tino is ignored by his "friends" so often he forgot what it was actually like to talk in a conversation and be listened to. the feeling makes his heart soar with happiness.

Around eleven, Mathias passes out, and soon after, the guys hear the faint voice of Norway's mother calling him to go to bed. Iceland signs off after a large yawn, leaving Tino, who doesn't feel tired at all and wishes he could talk to the others for the rest of his life, and Berwald, who hasn't talked a lot but doesn't seem to be too tired.

After a little while longer of conversing with Berwald about the previous conversation they all had together, the two of them are left in a silence. Finland can't help but study the face in front of him. It's intimidating, but endearing. Tino's heart flutters a little in a way he can't put a name to as he says, "Well, good night, Sweden."

Berwald smiles back at him and says, "Good night, Tino." And hangs up.


	2. Picking Up Iceland

**Chapter 2: Picking Up Iceland**

_~.~._

**JUNE 24, 2014**

"Mathias Køler, what the hell are you doing!?" his mother shouts at him in Danish as the blonde-haired boy slings a suitcase into the trunk of his car.

"Oh, sorry Moder," he says, "I'm going to pick up my friend Emil and his family from the airport. Can you believe it!? They're flying all the way from Iceland, and I have to be there to pick up Emil!" She makes him repeat it in Danish so she can understand better. She can barely understand English when she's _sober, _let alone when she's drunk as a skunk!

"Is this about that stupid Internet thing again? If it is I will not let you go!" She yells back in Danish.

"Oh, come on Moder! I promise I will be good! I'm eighteen, I can fight my own battles!" he protests, begging her to let him go. He has to go, he can't leave Icelan- er, Emil, alone! He promised he'd be there, and dammit he has to make it.

"But if your so-called friends are pedophiles, then you're out of luck!" she protests in Danish, and Mathias sighs to himself.

"Don't worry, I'll be _fine_. I've Skyped with them before, I know they're really my age!" _Not to mention attractive. Hot _DAMN _Norway's sexy. _

Mathias doesn't know if Lukas is gay or not, but he can't help hoping the Norwegian isn't straight. Hopefully this summer trip can spark some kind of romantic feelings for at least one or two of them. Mathias knows for sure that he can't _not _take this trip, he's stayed up at night thinking about it and waiting to be let out of school. His summer started the latest of the five, in the end of June instead of the beginning or middle.

Emil had time from when they last spoke to convince his family to vacation in Denmark this summer. Though Norway is closer, Emil's parents had always wanted to see Denmark, so that's where they decided to fly to. They booked a flight, and are flying to Denmark right as Mathias was speaking to his mother. Emil's parents had booked a hotel, and agreed that, if they could meet him first, that Emil and Mathias can travel cross-country together.

Mathias knows he has to get going or else he'll be late to pick up Emil, so he has to do some quick convincing to get his mother to allow him to go. "Please, Mother! _Venligst, mor!_"

"Mathias-" she stumbles drunkenly and he catches her, placing her on a couch. _This family really does drink too much, _he thinks to himself. Mathias himself, though, forbade himself from drinking for three days, in preparation of being the driver of his friends. It actually went better than he expected it to go.

"Please let me go! I'll die if I don't get to, literally!"

She stares at him blankly for a couple seconds. "Fine. Go." Then she blacks out.

"WOO!" Mathias cheers, "Horray!"

He grabs the keys to his car from the counter and drives to the airport. As soon as he's out of his neighborhood, he turns on the radio and blasts his favorite rock station. Mathias is a kind of reckless driver, but he promises to be extra safe when he's driving with his friends. He sings loudly in Danish as he approaches the airport.

He gazes at the large airplanes that fly above him and land in the port in front of him, but then realizes he should be focusing on the road when he gets honked at. Then he drives to the entrance, parks, and enters. _Alright, now I need to remember where I parked…._

Mathias takes nothing but his phone and a sign that says ICELAND on it with big letters and has _Stelision Family _written in cursive letters below that. He made it at three A.M. one night when he couldn't sleep from excitement. That was the night Emil said his family got their air tickets.

He gets out of the car and decides to go to baggage claim, watching out for someone with silver-ish hair. Well, it always looked silver in their Skype chats and when he posted an occasional selfie, maybe it's not really silver…

Wait. Mathias thinks he sees a glance of it.

_Åh Gud. This is really happening. _

He keeps holding his sign as he stands by the escalators, bouncing excitedly. _Come on… Come on! _

Suddenly, he sees the group of three, luggage trailing behind them, walking towards him. _Yes. YES, THAT'S HIM!_ Mathias waves his sign around like a crazy person, practically staring at Emil, waiting for him to notice.

Emil, who is walking with his parents, looks around for Mathias. He tries not to look as excited as he feels. Emil doesn't let himself be happy in front of his parents a lot only because it has become something that's considered extremely out of character for Emil. He gets teased and joked with when he smiles, so he hasn't really done it that much in front of anyone except his own self.

Mr. Puffin reluctantly pecks at the handbag in which Emil has kept him. It's amazing, but they figured he was nothing but a toy in security, and though Emil got a lot of weird looks, it was worth being able to sneak him on the half-an-hour plane ride.

Now, Emil looks up and sees a jumping, spikey-haired boy that he immediately knows is Denmark: Mathias.

_Guð minn, _he thinks upon first glance. It's both a thought of exasperation and one of shock because Emil realizes that Mathias was even more attractive in person. He shakes the thought out of his head and facepalms at the excitement shown by the other boy.

"Is that him?" Emil's mother asks in Icelandic.

"Já," mumbles Emil, humiliated. This is someone his parents had to trust enough to drive to other countries, for God's sake!

At seeing Emil's reaction, Mathias just grins even more broadly. Now he knows for sure he has the right family. When the family gets closer, Mathias can't take it anymore and runs to meet them.

"EMIL! GOD IT'S REALLY YOU! AND I CAN GIVE YOU REAL HUGS!" Emil is humiliated at the scene this is causing as Mathias takes him into a tight bear-hug, right in the middle of the airport. Emil's parents behind him laugh a little, and Emil knows what they're thinking, cursing them for thinking it. He blushed in Mathias's arms, but the Dane didn't let go for a long time. He was so happy in that moment that nothing could ruin it. Then he finally lets Emil go and says, "Iceland! Can you believe this!?"

"Uh, Mathias… You're kind of causing a scene…" is all he can say. He still feels a little uncomfortable letting his happiness show.

"Aw, but I have a reason to! Come on, I'll drive you and your folks to your hotel!" Mathias has to take a second to figure out from which direction he came, but soon takes Emil's hand and starts speed-walking to the car, heart soaring. "Come on!"

Emil tries to keep up with him, practically running. He's never going to hear the end of this from his parents. Mathias manages to get the group to his car without getting lost or forgetting where he parked!

He opens the trunk for the family to put their luggage in, and notices that Emil holds his messenger bag close to him.

"What's so important in that bag?" he asked, smiling.

"N-Nothing," Emil squeaked out, knowing that he'll tell Mathias as soon as the family's in the car and away from the airport. "You'll find out later."

Mathias laughs, "Of course I will! Wonderful, well, everyone hop on in!" He shuts the trunk and gets in the driver's seat. Emil opens the door to the back but his father nudges him to sit shotgun. Embarrassed, Emil slides into the seat next to Mathias.

"Alright, all situated? Vidunderligt!" He beams and adds, "That means _wonderful _in Danish!"

"Yeah yeah," Emil mutters, putting the address into Mathias's GPS system.

"Vidunderligt," Mr. Stelision repeated, "I'll keep it in mind."

Mathias pulls out of the parking space and drives out of the airport, and from there he listens to his GPS to tell him where to go. It was about half an hour away from the airport, and closer to forty minutes away from his house.

Mathias puts on the radio, still the rock station but not turned up so loud, and he only sings along for the songs he really likes. He had forgotten how terrifying it is to make a good first impression. Eventually Emil opens his bag and Mr. Puffin flies onto his shoulder.

"I brought my puffin along," Emil says.

"He would've been fine at home," Mrs. Stelision says with a slight eye-roll.

"I didn't want him to be so lonely all summer!" Emil protests, patting his head. "Besides, he's a well-behaved bird. Airport security didn't even recognize that he was a real puffin!" Both parents provided a slight scoff. Mathias keeps driving, smiling like an idiot.

He drops the Stelision parents off at their hotel.

"Emil," his father says, "Come here for a second."

Mathias knew he was to stay at the car, so he gave Emil one last smile and nod.

Emil shuffled to his parents in the lobby of the hotel.

"Emil, are you sure you're ready for this?" his mother asked, in a hushed voice, speaking in Icelandic so nobody could understand.

"I'm positive," he said definitely, still in Icelandic.

"And you trust all of these people?" his father asks.

"Já."

"Well, we've decided that we trust this Mathias character well enough. You can go with him. But you must stay in touch with us with daily and nightly updates, at least. Do you understand?"

This is more than he could ask for! Emil smiles and nods quickly, "Yes, of course!"

"And be careful with that bird! Do not get into trouble."

"I won't!"

"Do you have your passport?"

"Yes, right here."

"And you have enough clothes?"

"Probably."

"And you have toothpaste and a tooth brush?"

"_Yes_, Mom!"

"And you have a credit card? Icelandic kronas won't suffice here."

"Yes, Mom, I have everything I'll need! Stop pestering me about it now!"

Both parents smile and pat his cheeks. "Alright. Most importantly, have fun, Emil. And that Mathias is cute," his mother says teasingly.

Emil blushes and groans out of frustration. "Yeah yeah, kveðja," he mumbles. Then he takes his bag and his puffin, and goes back out to Mathias. He's a little more comfortable offering a smile now. "I'm allowed to go with you."

"REALLY?! AWESOME!" Mathias gets back in the driver's seat and Emil slides back into the passenger's seat.

"Come on! We can get on and Skype the others tonight. Won't they be jealous to see us together!? HA!" He buckles up and turns up the rock radio. Emil recognizes some of the melodies, but next to none of the words considering a lot of them were in Danish. He listens to Mathias sing them out, though, and savors the feeling of the wind on his face as they drive with all the windows down, trying to listen to the GPS through all of it.

Forty-five minutes later, they arrive and park at Denmark's house and he helps Emil move his stuff upstairs. After eating dinner with Mathias's parents (his father was drunk, his mother hung over), they retire early. Mathias makes room in the bed for Emil to sleep, and turns off the lights at a somewhat decent time.

However, the two stay up talking in the dark, before they realize they should probably be getting to sleep if they want to be up early to start on their way to Sweden to pick up Berwald.

As Mathias tries to close his eyes to get some shut-eye, he feels ecstatic that this is really going to happen. It's like a dream come true. He's picked up Iceland, and tomorrow at the crack of dawn, they'd be up and on their way to pick up Berwald Oxenstierna from Sweden.

Heck yes. This was going to be the best summer ever.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So, yeah, here's my lovely story. I had to write a summer essay so I took a long while to update, but I promise I'll be good and update closer together in the future. I actually got to researching how summer vacation works in each nation, so I had to kind of change the fact that originally they were ending school at the same time because some of them are beginning of June and others are toward the middle/end of June. Hope the characterization is better (I think it is this time...). There will definitely be more of everyone else as the story goes on, I promise. Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited, and reviews are always appreciated. **_


	3. Driving with Denmark

**Chapter Three: Driving With Denmark**

~.~.

**JUNE 25, 2014**

The alarm clock blares and Emil opens his eyes at the unfamiliar noise. He looks around the unfamiliar house, with the completely unfamiliar atmosphere of a whole other country… Then he remembers what happened the previous day, and wonders if this would be the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life. Oh well, there's no turning back now.

Besides, Emil likes the environment of Denmark, and though Mathias is naturally annoying, he's still likable and Emil could get used to living with him.

Mathias opens his eyes quickly: a lot more quickly than he would on a normal day. _ICELAND IS HERE!_ He cheers to himself if he yawns and stretches out.

"_Godmorgen_ Iceland!" Mathias says cheerily, though his voice is an octave lower from sleep.

"_Góðan daginn _Denmark," yawns Emil.

"Is that good morning in Icelandic?" asks Mathias.

"_Já_," Emil says quietly, nodding.

"You should totally say that every morning! Maybe by the end of our vacation I'll be able to say it back!"

Emil smiles a little. "Yeah, sure."

Mathias beams and hops out of bed, being careful to avoid stepping on Emil's stuff. He looks over at the clock. "Five forty-five! Wow, and I feel super awake!" He realizes he should try to keep his voice down. His parents are probably sleeping. Mathias's stomach suddenly growls, and the Dane laughs, "But hungry!"

Emil sits up and rubs his eyes. He can't help staring at how Mathias's hair is different when it's hanging down over his eyes. Mathias, in turn, can't help but smile at seeing Emil's bedhead. Together the two boys go to the kitchen, Mathias walking to the kitchen and Emil following him closely.

Mathias is quick to get some breakfast ready and Emil awkwardly sits at the table. He's been told a million times to make himself at home, but it's still a little awkward for Emil, because that's his nature.

Mathias hands him a plate of eggs and sausage and a glass of orange juice, sitting across from him with a bright smile on and eating a similar breakfast. He puts his laptop on and sends a Skype to the other three, wondering if maybe someone is online.

Tino calls them not much later, and his smiling face appears on the screen.

"Hey Fin!" Mathias says.

"Oh, _hyvää huomenta, _you two!" Tino says, smiling. His computer has lag, but theirs isn't quite as bad.

"How are you, kiddo?" Mathias asks.

"I'm very good! Are you ready to drive all the way to Sweden? For real?" Tino was still in disbelief.

"Of course we are!" Mathias says smiling.

"Well, I don't know if I'm ready to spend so much time with Denmark," Emil says sarcastically. The Dane laughs a little bit too loudly, and Tino provides a cute smile.

"Well good luck. Don't get lost! And update as much as you can! I am very excited!" Tino says.

"Will do!" Mathias promises with a smile as he takes a sip of orange juice.

"Yes, we will be sure to keep you updated," Emil says with the tiniest smile.

"Thank you very much! I will talk to you later, _kyllä_?"

"Of course!"

"Alright! _Hyvästi_, you two!"

"_Farvel_ Finland!" Mathias says grinning, at the same time as Emil says, "_Kveðja_!"

~.~.

"Google says 6 hours, nine minutes from here to Stockholm!" Mathias says happily.

"I know what it says, I can read," Emil mutters sarcastically, causing Mathias to laugh.

Mathias laughs, "So basically you'd better pee before we leave!"

"I know, I know. I had to fly here, remember."

"Yeah, yeah! But that flight was nothing compared to this."

"True. Alright, I'll pack up my stuff and we can load it up. Print those directions, _vinsamlegast_. If you don't and we get lost… I might die."

"I wouldn't want that! I need you to tell me directions!"

"Yeah, yeah," Emil says, putting his passport in a lanyard and putting the cord around his neck. He bags up the toothpaste and toothbrush he used that morning. He is dressed in the same clothes he was dressed in yesterday except today he has an oversized sweatshirt on over his T-shirt.

Mathias finishes packing up _his _stuff, zipping up the suitcase and pulling the cord on the duffel bag.

"Alright, I think that's it! Ready?"

"Actually," Emil says, "I think I'm going to try for the bathroom one last time…"

He leaves the room to go off to the restroom that was right by Mathias's bedroom.

Mathias snickers.

~.~.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's 6:30 and I'm tired as balls. Mathias is just making the final preparations, and then we are going to travel to Stockholm, Sweden to pick up our next Internet friend Berwald, also known as Sweden. _

_I'm tired and it isn't even the first day of long driving. I just hope I can trust Mathias as a driver. He's stupid and silly, but I think he's also the kind of person that can be serious when he needs to be. The last time he drove with me he put on the rock station of the radio and he seemed to know every song… _

_I don't know rock very well, but I guess some of the songs are catchy, maybe. Perhaps I'll get used to it with all this driving I'm going to do with Mathias throughout the summer. _

_I think this is either going to be the best summer ever or the worst. Slowly but surely, though, I'm believing it will be the best. _

_I mean, Mathias is a little annoying, but he's sweet and interested in everything that I am. Not to mention he's a little cute… _

_But, no, I can't be thinking like this. He's from a whole different country, and we'll both be off to college as soon as we part this summer. I can let myself have fun for now, but I also have to know it won't last. I have to stay logical about this, no matter what happens. _

_I don't let myself be happy very often, but around my Internet friends, mostly Mathias (as much as I hate to admit it), I feel more comfortable smiling, and laughing, and enjoying myself… I've never been as happy as I was when my parents let me go with Mathias. It makes me feel independent, and I like that. So I do think this will be fun. _

_Hopefully Tino, Berwald and Lukas's parents let them come along… If they didn't and I had to spend the whole summer with Mathias and Mathias alone… I don't know what would happen, but it'd be kind of sad. _

_I'm so glad I can write while we drive. It takes up the time well. If all goes well, we should be arriving in Stockholm sometime in the afternoon, which means that we'll have to have something for lunch on the way… Mathias wants to stop at a sandwich store by his house, so I hope it tastes good… Oh, I think we're there. _

_-Emil _

"Watcha writin'!?" Mathias asks, unbuckling his seatbelt and looking over Emil's shoulder at his diary entry. Unfortunately for him, Emil wrote the whole thing in Icelandic, so he can't read anything it says, though he can recognize that it's either a letter to someone or a diary entry.

Even though Emil is sure Mathias can't read what he wrote, he still slammed the notebook shut and yelped a little when Mathias spooked him.

"Nothing!" Emil snaps. Mathias just laughs, "Come on, let's go get our lunch so we don't have to stop!" He hops out of the car and Emil gets out the other side. Mathias goes into the shop and walks to the main counter.

"_Guten morgen_, Mathias," says a tall, strong blonde man behind the counter. He has a strong German accent when he says Mathias's name.

"_Godmorgen _Ludwig!" Mathias says, smiling. Then he turned to Emil. "Emil, this is Ludwig. He's from Germany, and he goes to culinary school there! He's here for some international studying."

"That's cool," Emil says. "Nice to meet you, Ludwig," he nods politely.

"And you as well," Ludwig says with a small attempt at a smile.

"Lud has some Internet friends, too! Half the reason I did this was to show him that it's possible!"

"My friends are not so close, though," Ludwig points out. Usually the owner of the shop would yell at him for spending so much time talking, but considering the shop is basically empty except for the group, there's not much he would say.

"Lud's friends live in Italy and Japan. I've talked to them before, they're nice! But, hey, it's possible!" Mathias points out, gesturing to Emil. Emil just blushes a little and seems to disappear when the attention is put on him.

"Well I think it's cool," Ludwig mumbled, "And you're very lucky. I'm stuck here for the summer, making sandwiches for people."

"You'll get there someday!"

"_Ja_, Feliciano is part of a group of students that are studying in Finland for the summer. He hasn't been on very much, though."

"Really!? Hey, Emil, we might see them! If we do we'll be sure to tell you! Oh boy, this is exciting!"

"Please, do not worry about me. I'll be fine," Ludwig mumbled.

"Come on, man! We'll totally be lookin' out for you! I mean, come on, it'll be easy to spot an Italian in Finland! Especially with a group of students!"

"If you say," Ludwig mumbled. "Anyways, what can I get you?"

"I'm _glad _you asked!"

~.~.

After putting the sandwiches in a small cooler, Mathias and Emil get on the road, on their way to Sweden to pick up Berwald.

Mathias blasts his favorite songs as the drive on the highway, singing along loudly. Emil listens and recognizes a couple of the songs from the day prior, and finds himself humming along to some of the more repetitive melodies.

Emil stays hunched over the directions, reading them carefully and telling Mathias rather loudly where to turn. The GPS and the Google directions overlap for the first part of the trip.

Soon, the two boys start to enjoy themselves, putting the sunroof down and their windows. Three hours into the trip, they find a gas station to stop at, and after finding a seat outside and hooking up to the wifi, they pull out Mathias's laptop to Skype with Berwald, Tino, and Lukas.

Emil suddenly realizes that he forgot to text his mom and hurriedly pulls out his phone.

"Emil, is everything good?" Tino asks, concerned.

"Fine," he mutters, realizing that it's only 9:45 so morning isn't over yet. He sends off a text to his Mom and then puts his phone into his pocket.

"He has to text his parents daily!" Mathias says. "I don't, but I probably will anyways just in case."

"That is very sweet of you!"

"Yeah, it just makes my heart _melt," _Lukas says sarcastically. Mathias laughs and people stare, causing Emil to blush embarrassedly.

"Shut up you idiot," he mutters, "People are giving us weird looks."

"Whatever," Mathias says, still grinning.

"Besides, we should be going," Emil mutters quietly.

"You're right!" Mathias says.

"Oh yes, good luck with the rest of your travels!" Tino says.

"Don't let Mathias crash and kill you," Lukas says to Emil, "And please don't get lost."

"We won't!" Mathias says confidently, but Emil nods.

" 'll see ya in three hours or so," Berwald says with a nod.

"Sounds good!"

"Talk to you later!" Emil says, and the others exchange goodbyes.

"Alright, let's keep going! TO SWEDEN!" Denmark shouted, skipping back to the car. Emil followed, ignoring the peoples' staring, and slid in the car.

_Three and a half more hours, at most, of driving with Denmark. I can survive this._

* * *

_**A/N: Horray for cameo guest stars! I'll probably try to find as many ways possible to write in some of the other countries, too. But the story will DEFINITELY still be Nordic-centric. Thank you for all your beautiful reviews, I love hearing feedback so keep them coming! **_

_Translations: _

__Godmorgen- Good morning- Danish__

___Góðan daginn- Good morning- Icelandic___

___Já- Yes- Icelandic___

____Hyvää huomenta- Good morning- Finnish____

_____Kyllä- Yes- Finnish_____

____Hyvästi- Goodbye- Finnish____

_____Farvel- Goodbye- Danish_____

______Kveðja- Goodbye- Icelandic______

_______Vinsamlegast- Please- Icelandic_______

________Guten morgen- Good morning- German________


	4. Sweden's First Wife

**Chapter Four: Sweden's First Wife**

~.~.

**JUNE 26, 2014**

After what seemed like a forever of driving to Emil and to Mr. Puffin, he and Mathias were across the border to Sweden and on their way to the capital, Stockholm. Mathias sings along to most of the songs on the radio, though there were a couple songs that came on so often and repeated so much that Emil was losing patience.

Mathias has the windows down, after putting them down and up and down and up and down and up and now down again, feeling the summer wind that makes it hard to hear the radio unless it's turned up all the way.

As Mathias drives, Emil stays on his phone, staying as updated as he can with the others. Every once in a while, Lukas would make a sarcastic comment that would make Emil laugh a little to himself.

Every time this happens, Mathias immediately looks over. This is just about the seventh time, "What are you laughing at!? Mil! Mil, what!? What's so funny!?"

"Mathias, it's nothing."

"Yes, it's something! What's so funny? Tell me!" the Dane demands, looking back at the road.

"Lukas and I agree you're annoying," he deadpans.

Mathias actually laughs at this, continuing to focus on the road and feeling the wind on his face and in his hair. "I'm not annoying, I'm interesting!" Mr. Puffin squawks a little from his cage in the backseat as if he agrees.

"Of course you are." Emil hopes he doesn't take it the wrong way. They're just teasing, really. Emil knows what it's like to be called annoying, and he doesn't like it. _Maybe I shouldn't have used that word. Ah, well, Mathias seems confident enough. _

Emil can't see any trace of sadness or hurt in Mathias's eyes or on his face, but felt the need to apologize anyways just in case.

"W-We are just teasing, though." _God, that sounded dumb. _"We don't mean it, we-"

"It's nothing new for me, to be called annoying. It's my biggest insecurity, besides being a drunk."

The atmosphere changes quickly. "You are not annoying, really. You're actually… Likable. And energetic."

The words make Mathias feel a little better, but he still isn't convinced. "Right." Then he shrugs it off, putting on a smile as they enter Stockholm. "We're here!" he changes the subject.

Emil looks out, amazed at the new atmosphere.

"We are in the same city as Berwald," he said, in awe.

"It's amazing, isn't it?!" Mathias asks, grinning and watching his GPS carefully.

"Sure is…" Emil says quietly.

"Alright, let's see here… He said to meet him on some weird road name. _Min gud_, how do you even say that!?"

Emil looks at it, trying to make out the letters. "No idea."

They drive around a little more before Mathias finally sighs, "I don't think this GPS knows where it's going! Maybe we should ask someone if they know…"

"We can see," Emil says, as they see a couple of people walking and slow to catch up with them.

"_Undskyld mig," _Mathias says, before switching to, "Excuse me!?"

The man, a blonde with green eyes, turns around. "Hm?"

"Do you speak English?"

When he speaks, they notice he has quite a strong accent, "Of course I speak English. I _am _from England, of course."

Emil studies the guy critically. _Well, that'd explain those eyebrows. _

"Come on, Big Brother Arthur! At this rate we'll never get to meet your Alfred in Finland!" Whines the little boy that tugs on his hand.

"Stop it, Peter!" the boy named Arthur says firmly.

Mathias and Emil exchange a look before Mathias speaks up again. "Uh, do you have any idea how we can get to, uh…" He tries to pronounce the name, "Brunnsängsvägen?"

Arthur shakes his head, sending a ferocious glance at his apparent little brother, Peter. "Sorry, I haven't got a clue. I'm just as new and confused to this place as you are. Luckily we won't be staying here for long…"

Peter grins broadly, "He's going to meet his _booooyyfriend!_" he sings.

Arthur's face turns deep red: Mathias and Emil can't tell whether it's from embarrassment or anger.

"Shut up, you bloody wanker! Alfred is _not _my boyfriend!"

Peter grins at Mathias and Emil. "They're _totally_ a thing."

"WE ARE NOT!"

Mathias laughs and even Emil smiles. _That's one cute kid. _

"Well, good luck with that," Mathias says, a light of playfulness in his eyes.

"Yeah," Emil says, smiling a little.

"Hey, thanks Misters!" Peter says, and Arthur scowls.

"Hope you find where you're looking for," he mumbles, then he continues walking and Peter skips after him.

"Well, that was interesting," Emil says.

"Cute child!" Mathias says, smiling. "Now let's reset this GPS. Even though they were nice, they really weren't any help!"

"True," Emil says, turning the little machine off and turning it back on again. They pull over in a parking lot, and soon the GPS sends them on the way to that road on which Berwald promised he'd meet them.

Looking at road signs, it took them another ten minutes until Emil actually raised his voice: "There it is!" He had startled himself with the outburst: Emil's always so quiet and never raises his voice.

"Hey, good eye! You're right!" Mathias grins and turns onto the road. They drive slowly, looking for a guy with short blonde hair and glasses.

"Is that him!?" Emil asks, excitement growing in spite of himself.

"Maybe," Mathias says. Whoever it is, he's _giant_! They keep driving until he comes into view, and Mathias is soon certain that it's him.

"BERWALD!" he shouts out the window, even though they're still a couple yards away. Emil puts an arm out the window, waving to the giant Swede. When Berwald sees them, a hint of a smile spreads across his lips.

When they reach him, Mathias parks and unlocks the doors for him. The Swede gets in and has a little smile on. He's definitely intimidating, especially in person. Mathias isn't sure how a delicate flower like Tino will take to him… Hopefully this will be a trip of friendship, not breaking bonds.

"_Hej_," Berwald says in his quiet, mumbling, deep voice.

Mathias beams, "Hey, _hello _in Danish is _hej_, too! That's amazing!"

"_Halló _Sweden," Emil greets smiling a little.

"Alright, Berwald. Where are we going?"

The Swede says the simple numbers of the address, and guides Mathias there until they pull into a somewhat small but homely kind of house.

As soon as they're all out of the car, Mathias throws his arms around Berwald. "All my friends get a big-ass hug when I see them, no exceptions!" he says gleefully. Sweden pats his back awkwardly.

After a while, most of which Emil spends sighing, Mathias lets go and says, "Lead the way Berwald!" The Swede nods and walks in, the others following.

"Nice place," Emil says with a small smile.

"Thank ya'," Berwald mumbles.

Berwald led them through a hallway to a dimly-lit bedroom that Mathias and Emil suddenly recognize as the place he Skypes from. In the corner is a well-made bed and in the center is a suitcase and a duffel bag.

"Can we take your bags?" Mathias asked.

"Ja, th't would be fine," Berwald mumbled. Emil took the duffel, Mathias took the handle of the suitcase, and the two start walking out to the car.

"Great! Now we're all set to leave at dawn tomorrow!" Mathias cheers. "_Já_," Emil says, and Berwald nods.

"C'mon," Berwald says, "We c'n go find d'rections t' Norway."

"Yeah!" Mathias says happily, "Lead the way!"

Berwald walks in the house again, and both Mathias and Emil notice that no parents are home. Neither of them asks, though, as Berwald sits on his bed and the other two sit next to him. The only other place to sit in the room is a wooden chair, not big enough for three. There's a lot of different and interesting furniture.

Berwald takes out a laptop that looks like it was made three years ago and turns it on, wiping the dust off the screen. He then goes onto Google and gets directions to Oslo, Norway, where they'll be picking up Lukas. Suddenly, a Skype sound effect is heard and Berwald clicks on to see ten or eleven excited messages from Tino.

_[1:30:37 PM] Tino __Väinämöinen: Have they come yet? _

_[1:39:48 PM] __Tino __Väinämöinen: Have you seen Ice and Den yet Berwald!?_

_[1:42:24 PM] __Tino __Väinämöinen: Ah, I'm so excited for you! _

_[1:46:53 PM] __Tino __Väinämöinen: Also jealous. _

_[1:53:10 PM] __Tino __Väinämöinen: So very jealous. Have you seen them yet? _

_[1:57:22 PM] __Tino __Väinämöinen: Skype me as soon as you're all three together! _

_[2:00:56 PM]__Tino __Väinämöinen: Berwald?_

_[2:01:08 PM] __Tino __Väinämöinen: Are you still waiting for them? _

_[2:04:28 PM] __Tino __Väinämöinen: I hope you're not ignoring me! _

_[2:06:32 PM] __Tino __Väinämöinen: Have they come yet? _

Berwald smiles a little bigger than usual, clicking the box and typing, _They are finally here, Tino. They just got lost trying to find me. We will call as soon as we print out the directions to Norway._

~.~.

Mathias sits up as soon as the alarm clock started to ring. He's so excited and happy that they're actually here in Sweden! Three of the five of them are already here, and they're going to have Norway by the end of the day!

Emil, who is still tired from the previous day, takes longer to get up. He still isn't sure why Mathias made them set their alarm to so early, it's only a five and a half hour trip, six and a half if you count time for getting lost and gas and bathroom breaks. He still isn't used to seeing Mathias's hair down over his eyes, just as the Dane isn't used to seeing Emil's bedhead.

Berwald sits up last with a large yawn. When he stretches his arms, he looks even larger than he did before. Then he sits up and mumbles so quietly it's barely audible, "_God morgon._"

Mathias beams, "Learning Swedish is going to be easy! _Godmorgen _Sweden!" Then he turns to Emil. "You say yours now. I already forget it!"

Emil sighs and wipes the sleep out of his eyes before he says, "_Góðan daginn_."

Mathias repeats it, "_Góðan daginn_. Phew, that's a toughie!"

"You get used to it," Emil says, getting up and stretching. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to the bathroom before Denmark does." He takes his bag of stuff to the bathroom.

"This is exciting, isn't it Berwald!?"

"_Ja_."

"Soon the Nordic Five will be united in real life! For real!"

Berwald's Skype makes a noise just then, and when Mathias looks over, he can see it's a message from Tino.

_[6:34:36 PM] Tino __Väinämöinen: Good morning Berwald :-) _

The Swede silently types up a response, and Mathias wonders how often these two have been sending each other messages like this.

It doesn't take long for Emil to be done in the bathroom, hair combed, face washed, teeth brushed, and Mathias goes next. Mr. Puffin looks pissed to have been awakened at such an early hour, but is soon back asleep. After a while of Mathias primping while Berwald and Emil get dressed, Berwald gets to comb his hair and brush his teeth in the bathroom while the other two re-pack their stuff.

The three go out to the Oxenstiernas' kitchen to see two tired and skinny parents that greet the boys.

"Good morning," the woman says, setting three plates in front of them with a modest amount of food.

"Good morning Mrs. Oxenstierna. It's nice to meet you," Mathias says in the politest voice he can manage.

"Thank you for opening your house to us," says Emil.

"It is no problem," the man says, grabbing a bag. "Be careful Berwald," he says, giving his son a short hug. "I'll see you soon." Then he leaves and the woman finishes making breakfast.

The next person to walk into the kitchen is a little boy with red hair and freckles. A line of red marker runs across his face. "Who are these people Berwy!?" he asks, plopping down in a chair across from the three boys.

"Be nice, Erland," the woman says sternly. "These are Berwald's friends."

"Oh, you're Waldy's Internet people!" the boy says, abandoning his breakfast for a notebook and markers. "I want Internet people too!"

"S'meday," Berwald mumbles, putting a hand on his head. The boy huffs and keeps eating, while drawing with his marker.

Mathias suddenly remembered where he had seen this boy. He had watched one of their Skype chats off-camera, and Mathias only got brief glances at him. Sometimes he stole Berwald's laptop and posted things like _Ladonia waz here _and other little-boy-things like that.

When the three finish eating and help clean the dishes, Erland looks up and his face falls. "Aw, Mama! Why can't I go with them? Mama, I want to go with them! Let me go!"

"You will have to wait until you are much much older," she says simply.

"But I want to go now!"

"Maybe ya' c'n join us wh'n we come back here," Berwald offers.

"Maybe!?"

"Maybe, kiddo!" Mathias says. He pats the kid's head as they all get up.

"Come on, guys! It's five hours and thirty five minutes to Norway!" Berwald and Emil go up to take a last bathroom break, and after another huge thank you to Mrs. Oxenstierna, Mathias goes out to the car. Emil joins him soon, and then they're waiting for Berwald.

"Where is he?" asks Mathias. He's starting to get a little concerned.

"Dunno," breathes Emil.

Suddenly, Berwald comes walking out of the house carrying that wooden rocking chair that was in his living room. The two could see in the morning light that it was somewhat crudely made.

"Uh, Berwald, dude, what are you doing?" Mathias was the first to speak up. He tried not to laugh.

"Th' first chair I ev'r made. 't's m' wife." He takes some bungee cords and starts attaching the chair to the top of Mathias's car. Mathias and Emil exchange a look.

"Are you sure it'll be safe up there?" Mathias asks.

Once Berwald is done strapping _his wife_ to the top of Mathias's car, he smiles a little and gets in the passenger's seat. Emil climbs in the back, yawning and laying his head down on the seatbelt.

"Alright, folks! TO NORWAY!" Mathias shouts, turning on the radio again.

Iceland yawned and curled up on the comfortable seat of Mathias's car. He was already comforted by the smell and he had only been on three rides in it.

As Mathias drives down the road, singing to Danish rock songs, Berwald sitting in the passenger seat, Emil closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Min Gud_\- _My God- Danish_

_Undskyld mig- Excuse me- Danish_

_Hej_\- _Hello- Swedish &amp; Danish_

_Halló- Hello- Icelandic_

_Já_\- _Yes- Icelandic_

_God morgon- Good morning- Swedish_

_Godmorgen- Good morning- Danish_

_Góðan daginn- Good morning- Icelandic_

_Ja- Yes- Swedish_


	5. Norway and His Camera

**Chapter Five: Norway and His Camera**

~.~.

**JUNE 27, 2014**

"It is so exciting to see you three together!" Tino says, "Though the top of Berwald's head is cut off from my view." His wide brown eyes that almost looked violet gaze between the three faces with wonder.

"Is this better?!" Mathias leans over to adjust Emil's laptop so the camera shows the top of Berwald's head.

Tino giggles, "Iceland is cut off now. Such height differences…"

Mathias laughs loudly, causing the few people sitting by the gas station to look over.

Lukas joins the chat just then. "You are in my country now,_ ja_? Don't make fools of yourselves or else I might not associate with any of you."

"Well you're just a peach, aren't you?" Emil asks sarcastically.

"The peachiest," Lukas responds in an even _more _sarcastic voice.

"Just think Norway, you'll be in this car in just a couple hours!"

"I dread every second ticking away beforehand," he deadpans.

"Oh, come on Luke! Can I call you Luke!?" Mathias asks, laughing at the disgusted face Norway responds with.

"Hey, if Norway doesn't want to be picked up, you can just come straight to Finland, _kyllä_?" he laughs and the others laugh with him. Mathias snorts.

"_Herren hjelpe meg..._" Norway mutters, causing Denmark to laugh even harder.

"At least you will have me," Emil says, "I'm sane."

"Good. Then I will sit next to you on the car rides."

"Hey!" Mathias says, and Norway cracks the tiniest apologetic smile. Soon, his face is set again, and he looks at what the others assume to be a clock on his wall.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and get here already."

"So you do want us!?" asks Mathias, and Lukas just sighs.

"No," he says, sarcastically, "Of _course_ not. Of _course _I don't want to meet my Internet friends who are nicer to me than my real life friends. Go ahead, drive right through Norway."

Mathias laughs and says, "Well, come on everyone! Let's go, we still have an hour or so to go before we get to Oslo!"

~.~.

By the time the group arrives in Norway, Iceland is once again lying across the seat, sleeping, Mr. Puffin is sleeping in his cage, Berwald is blinking out the window and listening as Mathias bursts between talking and singing along with the songs on the radio.

Soon enough, though, the radio has to be turned down as the two in the front deal with directions to get to Norway's house. They turn into a neighborhood and drive very slowly, looking carefully at the street signs to find Norway's house.

They drive until suddenly Mathias notices a boy wearing a red sweatshirt standing on the edge of a driveway, and he swerves the car severely. Berwald grabs the handle of the car door tightly as Mathias slams on the breaks, and Emil jolts awake.

"What the hell was that!?" he asks, voice sounding nasal and whiny from just waking up.

"S-Sorry," Mathias says with a nervous laugh, pulling into the driveway.

He parks and his hand instinctively runs through his gelled up hair awkwardly.

Emil sits up and rubs his eyes, blinking to see clearly, yawning, and stretching. Berwald gets out of the car, Mathias soon following, and Emil last.

Seeing Norway in person, not just in pictures and not in the pixelated quality of Skype, really in person…

Mathias's breath was taken away.

_Min Gud… He's beautiful… _Mathias thinks. He can almost feel himself getting dumber and dumber by the second. _How am I expected to spend the whole summer with him and not make a move!? Lukas is straight, I have to respect that… Ah, min Gud…_

"Where's Iceland?" Lukas asks, opening the door to the backseat where Emil was still laying, his face buried in his arms. Mathias's face and neck are suddenly filled with embarrassed heat. _His voice is even more beautiful in person…_

"Emil?" Norway asked. He quickly took out a camera and the Icelandic boy heard the click, sitting straight up and trying to lunge at Lukas.

"No, don't take pictures of me!" he snapped out grouchily, but Lukas ran, away, laughing.

"I'm taking pictures of everything we do on this trip for my blog. I need to post this to rub it in Arthur and Vladimir's faces."

The others exchange a look. One of those names sounds oddly familiar.

"If that goes online, you die." Emil says, trying again to get the camera.

Denmark laughs, "It's like you two are brothers!"

"You could totally call me Big Brother," Norway says, a smirk painting his features.

"No! I'm not calling you Big Brother, you're not that much older than I am!"

"I'm still older. Come on, call me Big Brother," he teased, tousling Emil's already-messy hair.

"I'm not calling you Big Brother! We just met in person for the first time!" Emil says grouchily.

"You will call me Big Brother someday," Norway says, "Sometime by the end of the trip, you'll say it."

"Whatever," Emil says. _Never. _

"What about you?" Lukas asks, turning to Denmark, "You've been unusually quiet."

"Oh, haha, yeah…" Mathias says, running a hand through his hair, "I'm just excited."

"Well-" suddenly Lukas trails off, staring at the car the three had driven there. "Uh…"

"Are you alright?" Mathias asks, confused.

"Fine… It's just… What the actual flying _fuck _is on top of your car?"

Sweden smiles a little, detaching it from the top of Mathias's car. "It's m' wife," he says, simply. Norway raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it.

"Alright, well, you can come inside and drop off your stuff…" Lukas says, raising an eyebrow as Berwald puts his backpack on and grabs his chair.

"Come this way," he says, as Mathias grabs his bags and Emil takes his stuff, along with Mr. Puffin in his cage. They walk into Lukas's house and drop off their stuff in his small, dimly-lit bedroom.

"We can go to a deli for lunch," he says, "And I made reservations at a Japanese hibachi restaurant for dinner."

"Sounds good to me!" Mathias says happily, dropping off his bags. Emil puts his stuff close to Lukas's bed, and Berwald lies out his sleeping bag under the window, placing his rocking chair wife in the corner of the room.

"Right, ready then?" Lukas asks, seeing them all put their stuff down.

"_Ja! Lad os gå_!" Mathias chirps happily, as Lukas leads the way downstairs. Mathias is himself again by now, knowing that if Lukas will ever love him back, he wants it to be the real him. He decides he'll be okay with this trip, perfectly happy with it. Lukas takes them walking out of the neighborhood and through the town.

They arrive at a small little deli and Lukas opens the door for all of them to enter. After ordering from a smiling, chirpy girl at the register, they take a seat at a table. The deli is mostly empty except for an older couple in the back corner and a couple sitting together, eating sandwiches.

"Hey, I know you two!" Mathias shouts, getting up and running over to the table where the two men are eating together. Emil is the next to follow, and the others soon after.

The man with long-ish brown hair looks up and his blue-green eyes twinkle with a smile. "Oh, uh, yes, _sveiki," _he says with a friendly smile.

"Yes, yes,_ witaj_ to all of you," the blonde man (wearing quite a fashionable outfit with a cute skirt) says, looking indifferent. His green eyes glint with a kind of excitement, though.

"Yes, I'm Mathias, and these are my friends! I follow you guys's cosplay blog!" he said happily.

The Lithuanian brightens a little more. "O-Oh… You do? Wow, that is wonderful! I am glad you are liking it," he says, his voice soft and gentle.

"Of course you are following it, it has me on it and Toris and I are super hot together are we not?" the blonde Polish man asks.

"Oh, Feliks," the man named Toris says, smiling brightly.

"I do all the make-ups and styling for our blog," the Polish man named Feliks pipes up, leaning back in his chair and taking a bite of his sandwich. "Liet isn't that fashionable on his own." He laughed.

Toris smiles at the group of five and says, "Sorry, we are not used to the being recognized by strangers like this." He stares at the table with an embarrassed smile and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I love your blog! It's so super-cool, and you guys stay in character so well!"

"I do the writing of the skits," Toris says, "Feliks does the actings with me and the styling hair and outfits and make-up."

"We are killer team," Feliks says, "I am killer designer."

"You are," Emil agrees, and the other three nod.

The cashier girl calls out, "Uh, Bondevik!" and Mathias looks up. "Oh, that's us! We may as well be getting out order, but it was awesome meeting you!"

"Wait! You go nowhere without doing the taking of a selfie with yours truly!" Feliks declares, standing up and getting his phone out of his pocket.

The others exchange a look and shrug, as Toris and Feliks join the group of four, Feliks getting in the center and holding up his phone. "Smile now, everyone! Okay, _jeden, dwa, trzy! _He presses the center button a couple of times before finally nodding in approval. "Fab! I will be doing the posting tonight on the blog."

"Awesome!" Mathias beams.

"Wait, I need a picture of this on my camera," Lukas says. "Can I take one of the two of you?"

"Sure," Toris says, but he's overlapped by a loud, "Of course!" coming from Feliks.

Both of them pose for the picture and Lukas catches it, smiling just a little as the others laugh.

"I must be seeing it," Feliks says, looking at the playback on Lukas's camera. After a second, he finally nodded in approval. "That will work."

Toris hands them all a pen and paper. "Write down your URLs and Skype names, and both of us will be sure to follow and add you." he smiled, "I-If you are wanting, I guess…."

"Yeah!" The paper is passed around, all four boys writing both their Tumblr URLs and Skype user names.

"Bondevik," the cashier says again, sounding slightly more irritated the second time.

"We must be going. Thanks, though!"

"It was wonderful to meet you all!" Toris says, his quiet voice trying to raise.

"Yeah, we must be doing this again sometime!" Feliks adds, blowing them all a kiss and smiling. The other two walk out the door as the group of four settles at a table together and eats lunch, making excited conversation.

~.~.

"It's gonna be a long drive to Helsinki," Mathias remarks, "Twenty-three hours, forty-three minutes."

"Holy shit," Lukas says, looking at it. "It'll be over a day if you factor in time for getting lost 'nd stuff!"

"Great, twenty-four hours on the road with _you_," Emil mutters.

"It'll be worth the twenty-three hours, though, because Tino's a sweetheart! Plus, then the Nordic Five will all be together! How totally awesome is that!?"

"Does sound pretty cool," Lukas says, adjusting the clip in his hair.

"_Ja_," Berwald says. He almost seems to be smiling at the thought, which creeps the others out.

Mathias prints out the list of directions and then says, "Alright, what now?"

"Now? We wait. Let's come up with a rotation of drivers so that we all have time to sleep!" Mathias suggests. The group goes to Lukas's room and does just that before Skyping with sweet little Tino until dinner time.

~.~.

For dinner, Lukas drives them in his car to a Japanese hibachi restaurant, and the group goes together and gets a seat by the stoves to watch the chef cook. Their waiter is a flustered young guy that seems like he just started this job the other day.

He's polite, though, and likable enough. His nametag reads, _KIKU. _

The guys order their drinks and he delivers them, his eyes seeming to linger on Mathias for a second.

"Hey, guys, we should totally take a group pic and send it to Ludwig back in Denmark!" Mathias suggests loudly as Kiku sets the last full glass on a coaster. His emotionless brown eyes glance at the group for a second, but he knows it's impolite to be nosy.

"Say cheese!" Mathias says, clicking a photo of the four friends.

"Who is this for?" Lukas asks.

"Ahem, could I take your orders?" Kiku asks, feeling quite rude for interrupting.

"A friend of mine, Ludwig Beilschmidt. He's half the reason I took the road-trip challenge! Though you can't really have a road-trip from Germany to Italy to Japan very well…"

Berwald and Emil put in orders while Mathias and Lukas talk, but the young Japanese waiter looks very curious. He's about to ask, but realizes how inappropriate it would be to snoop… He just nodded and took the last two orders, taking them back to the kitchen.

Mathias sends the picture and soon gets a call from the German himself. After some talk with Ludwig about the blast they were having, the waiter came back to tend to four others who were seated at the same table as the Nordics.

"Why did you drag me here!?" one complains, with a very deep voice and a strong accent.

"It is good food, I'm sure you'll like it if you try it!" another man responds. He sounds Spanish to Mathias.

"I don't see any pasta on this menu!"

"It's there, just keep looking!"

The other man in the group looks at the menu, removing a cigarette from his mouth. "This stuff is so pricey," he said, "Why are we here?"

"I'm with the stingy guy!" the Italian retorts.

"Oh, come on you two!" says a girl with the group, "Relax. You'll like it here!"

"I don't understand why just because my _fratello _is in Finland, you had to drag me here! Especially you, bastard!

The Spanish man laughs a little, "_Relax_!"

As the group of four bickers about orders ("If you want that, I'm not paying for it." "Lovi, _please_, just try something new!" "Where is the pasta BASTARD!?" etc.), Mathias puts the chattering Ludwig down for a second and says, "Hey, Kiku. Could we have some extra napkins? Just in case, you know-"

Suddenly Ludwig shouts on the phone, "KIKU!?"

The Japanese man looks at the phone. "Uh… Germany-san?" he knows it's improper to be so nosy, but couldn't help it.

"WHERE IN ZE' WORLD ARE YOU GUYS!?" roars the phone.

"We're in Norway," Mathias says.

"JAPAN IS IN NORWAY!?"

"I got a job here for the summer, Germany-san," Kiku says hurriedly. "I have to go do that job. It was nice talking to you, Germany-san." He turned to the reluctant group of four and Mathias took the conversation again, trying to explain what just happened. Lukas snapped a picture of Kiku for reference later, just in case Ludwig wanted proof.

Lukas takes a picture of the three Nordics illuminated by the fire of the cook as he prepares vegetables, rice, and the meats each person ordered. The girl watches, amazedly, and the Spanish-looking man beams and laughs. The blonde man grumbles about how this is "such a waste of good, hard-earned money."

Soon, the chef put some noodles on the grill and they start sizzling in a way that makes all the Nordics hungry. The Spanish man laughs, "Look, Lovino! There is some pasta for you!"

The girl laughs and claps, "Oh, you're right! Look at the pasta Lovi!"

"Shut up, Emma and jerk-bastard Antonio," the Italian named Lovino grumbles, though he does seem to light up a little bit. "That isn't how pasta should be cooked anyways."

Then the chef pours soy sauce on the noodles and suddenly Lovino groans loudly. "AUGH, HE JUST RUINED THE PASTA! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Lovino, relax. Don't pitch it until you try it," Antonio offers. Lovino takes one look at his eyes, huffs, and sits back down.

The rest of the meal goes somewhat smoothly, and soon the eight people seated at the table are engaged in conversation with each other. The girl introduces herself as Emma, the Spanish and Italian as Antonio and Lovino, and the stingy boy on the end as Lars. Soon the groups talk about where they're from as they eat.

The Nordics are a little upset to see the meal end, but the eight of them all walk out of the restaurant together. Lovino seems grouchy that the Japanese food wasn't terrible, and Antonio seems slightly triumphant.

"It was fun talking to you!" Emma says.

"Really fun!" Antonio adds.

"You too," Lukas says, and the other Nordics nod. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you before we go?"

"Yes," says Lovino, but Antonio and Emma both beam, "That'd be fine! Come on, you two!" They all stand together and Lukas takes the shot, smiling slightly.

"There we go. Thanks again!" Mathias says, smiling.

"Sure thing!" Emma and Antonio chime at the same time.

The guy named Lars locks eyes with Emil and hands him a small sheet of cardstock. "My card," Lars explains, "Got my number and Skype on it. Just in case you ever need my service."

"Uh, thanks…?" Emil asks it like a question because he's awkward, but soon the group of four walks away, singing something about… buono tomatoes, maybe?

The Nordics hop back into Lukas's car and he drives them home. The boys take turns showering and getting ready for bed, none of them getting a glance at Lukas's parents, before they all say good night and curl up, Lukas in his bed, Emil and Mathias in their sleeping bags, and Berwald in a cocoon of blankets on his rocking chair wife.

~.~.

After a breakfast and a morning of Skyping with Tino, the Nordics pack up their stuff again and load it all into Denmark's car. When the clock strikes 11, the boys all take one last bathroom break before getting settled: Berwald in the passenger's seat, Mathias driving, Emil sprawled out across the back seat, and Lukas holding Emil's head in his lap awkwardly. IT wasn't perfect, but it would have to do.

Emil reached into his pocket and noticed he still had Lars's card in there… he wraps his fingers around it in confusion as the driving and music and Mathias singing somehow manages to lull him to sleep.

Berwald anxiously taps his fingers against his legs. He's the most excited of all of them to get to Finland and pick up Tino. He looks out the window, as if expecting to see a passport-inspection station to get into Finland at any second, though he knew perfectly well it would be a while before they did.

The Nordics get comfy as they travel onward and outward, Sweden's wife on the top of the car, Mr. Puffin in his cage and all the luggage in the back.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus! But, to make up for it, I did an EXTRA, SUPER DUPER LONG chapter! And next chapter they finally get Tino, so that'll be exciting. As for all the little cameo guest stars, I can't resist them. So, tell me what you think! Do you like them? Would you read a companion-ish story to this with other characters? Would you rather just have the Nordics and no one else through the story? If you like the cameo guests, is there anyone specific you want to see? I still need to figure out who Icey ends up with… Anyways, REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED. Seriously. They make my day. So, tell me what you think, please! Thanks for reading!**_

_Translations: _

_Ja?- Yes?- Norwegian _

_Kyllä?- Yes?- Finnish_

_Herren hjelpe meg.- Lord help me.-Norwegian_

_Min Gud…- My God…- Danish_

_Ja! Lad os gå!"- Yes! Let's go!- Danish_

_Sveiki- Hello- Lithuaniah_

_Witaj- Hello- Polish_

_Jeden, dwa, trzy-One, two, three- Polish_

_Ja- Yes- Swedish_

_Fratello- Brother- Italian_


	6. Tino's Secret Strength

**Chapter Six: Tino's Secret Strength**

~.~.

**JUNE 29, 2014**

Mathias has dark circles under his eyes, Emil's hair is all over the place and he makes no effort to fix it, Lukas can't stop yawning, and Berwald is oddly the only one of the four of them that seems to show no signs of being obscenely tired.

They've been on the road for about sixteen hours now, it's about three or so in the morning. Each of the guys has taken a turn driving, though Emil was such a cranky driver that his turn was slightly shorter than the others. Now, Lukas is curled up in the passenger's seat, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket, Mathias is laying across the back seats, snoring a little bit on Emil's lap, and Emil is up against the door, not a big fan of the prospect of snuggling. Berwald is driving, looking out the window and saying nothing, playing no music, nothing.

Emil tosses and turns until he gives up on sleep and sits awake, bending the card in his fingers and staring out the window as the sun starts to rise.

"Guys, the sun's rising," mumbles Emil, sitting up to watch. The sky is illuminated beautifully.

Mathias sits up, stretches, and cracks his back before looking out the window. Lukas, who was barely sleeping but trying to, gives up and sits up, still hugging his blanket close.

"Woah…." mumbles Lukas, looking out the window peacefully. "Stop the car, Ber," he mumbles, "I want to catch a pic."

Berwald shrugs and pulls to a stop, and all four of them get out of the car, stepping into a field and looking at the sunrise. Emil curls up in his hoody as Lukas snaps pictures of the illuminating sky. Mathias puts an arm around Lukas and one around Emil, smiling. "This is nice."

"Very pretty." Some of the morning breeze makes them shiver in the cool air.

"_Ja_," Berwald says. He gazes at the car, with his Wife on top, before going back to the open field ahead of them.

Once the bulk of the sunset is done, the boys go to the car without a word and load back in. Lukas curls up in his blanket, Emil lays his head back against the window, and Mathias lays across the seats. Berwald continues to drive as they get closer and closer to Finland.

~.~.

Somehow Emil managed to get to sleep after they got their passports authenticated, because when his eyes flicker open, the sky is bright and the city is bustling.

"Hm?"

"Oh, you are awake!" Mathias smiles at him. "What time is it?" Emil's stomach growls, "And how long has it been since we ate?"

"It's about 11:15. We took a rest stop and got food but decided not to wake you."

"Oh."

"Here, have some of this," Lukas says, handing him a breakfast sandwich, "We weren't sure what you like, but figured this would suffice."

"_Já_, that is fine, _þakka þér_." He takes and eats the sandwich hungrily, not admitting how much he has to pee.

"Don't worry, we're almost at Tino's house."

"We'd better be," Emil mutters, crossing his legs, "Or else I'm going to wet myself!"

"Not in my car you're not!" Mathias says.

"Do it," says Lukas, who's driving, "I dare you."

"_No, _I'm not a little baby!" Emil says, "Just hurry!"

Lukas puts on the breaks, slowing down the car dramatically.

"Dude, don't let him piss himself in my car!" Mathias protests.

"Oh, fine," Lukas says, smirking. All of the Nordics start looking for Tino's house. They drive until they all spot him, standing in his driveway and grinning like a madman.

"Look how tiny he is!" Mathias says, pleased.

Berwald actually _smiles, _and the other Nordics quickly look away, feeling very odd and kind of creeped out at the sight.

"Yo Tino!" shouts Mathias out his window, waving as Lukas pulls into the driveway.

The Finnish boy practically jumps up and down with glee, his rosy cheeks becoming even rosier. They're really here!

Lukas parks and shuts off the car and the four of them all quickly get out of the car, though for slightly different reasons.

"Tino," Emil says, "Where is your bathroom!?"

Tino laughs, "There's one right inside the front door."

"Thank you," Emil says, running into the house.

Mathias hugs Tino tightly as soon as he gets the chance, and Tino hugs him back.

"You're so cute!" says Mathias.

"What is the hug for?" Tino asks, smiling, "Not that I don't like it, but really?"

"All my friends get a big-ass hug when I see them, no exceptions!" Mathias says happily, "I told them that already!"

"Oh, of course," laughs Tino as Mathias lets go.

Emil joins them just then and asks, "What about Lukas?"

Mathias thinks back. He was so smitten with the Norwegian that he had completely to hug him at all. Or perhaps he felt too awkward too.

"I am an exception," Lukas says. It's not that he doesn't _want_ to hug Mathias, it's just that- Oh God Mathias is hugging him.

"Sorry I forgot about you Luke!" Mathias says, hugging tightly. Lukas hesitates for a second before hugging him back lightly. "Whatever."

While this happens, Tino takes a step closer to Berwald before almost recoiling at the sheer size of him. Yes, this is much, _much _different than Skype conversations.

_He's very scary, _Tino thinks, _And I am not more than a delicate little flower… _But he keeps smiling. After all, this is the same Berwald that smiled and listened to him as he went on about the things he loved, the same Berwald that supported him when nobody else did, the same Berwald that came out of the closet so Tino wouldn't feel alone, it's all the same Berwald.

He might look scary, but Tino can't let himself be fooled, now.

"The Nordic Five are together at last!" Mathias says, "Can you guys believe it!?"

"I still can't!" Tino says. _They're real, I thought they were too good to be real but they're actually, really real! And they're here! _

Tino can't believe it, he's in shock but it's good shock, it's the best shock he's ever felt in his whole life. He's so happy that he hugs everyone, Emil, Lukas, Mathias (again), and even Berwald. Hugging Berwald is scary but Tino does it anyways, remembering that this is the same Berwald that he's been talking to and become attached to and he would die without, the same Berwald that agreed to be his friend…

"My parents are not so keen on letting everyone sleep at our place, but I've made reservations at a hotel for all of us. Tomorrow I'll give you the full tour of Finland!"

"That sounds awesome!" Mathias says, the others nodding.

"But I do want to show you to my parents. To prove you really exist."

"Okay!"

"Show us the way."

Tino goes in the house, Berwald sticking close to his side, the others behind. Once they enter the house, a little white puppy yips at them and jumps up on Tino and Sweden's legs.

"Oh, yeah, this is Hanatamago!" Tino pipes up, "She's my dog!"

He smiles at Berwald, "Remember when I asked you for help thinking of what to name her?" His eyes twinkle with happiness at the memory."

"_Ja_," says Berwald, a tiny smile on his face as he pats the little white dog.

"I've got people set up to take care of her while we're gone," Tino says with a smile.

"_Äiti? Isä_?" Tino calls, walking into the cozy little living room.

"In here," says Tino's Mom.

When they all walk in, Hana barks, jumping around Berwald's legs, tail wagging.

"This is them?"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Väinämöinen," Mathias says politely. Lukas is amazed how fast he went from silly to perfectly polite.

"Yes, sure."

"See? They're real!"

"So they are," says Tino's Dad, lounging back on his chair.

"But are they a good influence?" his Mom asks.

"Of course," says Tino, "Do they look like bad influences?"

His parents look up and notice Berwald for the first time. They shake a little, intimidated by the towering Swede.

"Yes," says Tino's Dad.

"But, you're a grown-up and you seem intent on wasting your summer with them. If you really think these people aren't going to rape you then go. See how much we care." It's disguising a warning, but Tino looks determined.

"I'm going."

"If you say, but don't come crying back to us," his Mom says.

"You'll wish you spent the summer with your real friends, who you've known for years," his Dad says.

Mathias stiffens, but holds his place. Lukas and Emil scowls, and Berwald stands taller, though nobody thought it was possible, keeping his mouth in a perfectly straight line.

"Come on," Tino says, "Let's drop Hana-chan off at the kennel and go to the hotel."

He leaves and the others follow, except for Berwald, who lingers behind for just another couple of seconds to intimidate the Väinämöinen parents.

Tino grabs his bags and laptop before going out the door with the others.

~.~.

None of the Nordics say a word until they're all loaded up in the car and driving to the kennel, Hana sitting on Tino's lap.

"That's complete bull-shit," Mathias finally says, shattering the miserable silence.

"Total crap," Lukas echoes, scowling.

"It's okay," Tino says, "Really."

"How'd we never know your parents were so crappy?" Emil asks.

Just the thought of Tino crying as he types smiley faces on his computer makes the other Nordics sick.

"I didn't think it was important, they're not as bad as the rest of you."

"Still, though…" Lukas says, frowning. Berwald has a slight frown on his face at the thought, and Emil curls up in his sweatshirt.

"It's fine, really. Turn left here," Tino says to Mathias, who's driving. Mathias does so and Tino smiles at them, "Really, do not worry. They're only like that about you guys and about my pansexuality. Really, that's all."

"Doesn't make it okay!" Mathias says.

"You can tell us these things," Lukas says.

"I know. I just don't like weighing other people down with my problems, y'know?"

"You can tell us anything," Mathias promises, "Never hold back. If you're sad we want to know so we try to make you better.

"Turn right here."

"Oh, yeah," Mathias does so and everyone holds on to their seats.

They park at the kennel and Tino gets out to put Hana there. He comes out soon, smiling.

"Let's go to the hotel," Tino says quietly, smiling. He's obviously not as happy as he's letting on as he guides Mathias to the hotel. The others want desperately to cheer him up.

They had no idea how much Tino's had to put up with it. He may not look like it, but he's secretly much much stronger than he looks. Sure, Mathias's parents drink, but they never said rude things to him or treated him with so much hostility.

They park, move their bags into the hotel and get organized in the room.

All five of them are determined now.

Determined to make this the best summer _ever._

* * *

_**A/N: WHAT?! SEVENTY FOLLOWERS?! Holy moly, thank you! That was slightly sadder than I had planned, but I promise it'll get happier, especially now that the Nordic Five is together at last! Leave a review if you liked it, and any feedback/thoughts of what you want to see next are appreciated. Sorry for the long time between updates… :/**_

_Translations: _

_Ja- Yes- Swedish_

_Já_\- _Yes- Icelandic_

_Äiti? Isä- Mom? Dad?- Finnish_


	7. Coffee

**Chapter Seven: Coffee**

~.~.

**JUNE 30, 2014**

Tino wakes up to Mathias's loud phone alarm. The Dane sits up indignantly at realizing that all the blankets were stolen from him from Emil, who slept in the same bed of him. At seeing Iceland there, he sees the other four and remembers that they're all together. The Nordic Five, meeting in person. His hair is shagged in his bright blue eyes, a sight that is still odd for the other four to see.

"Wake up you guys!" he says, hitting Emil gently with a pillow, who rolls over and buries himself in the covers. "Tino is going to take us around the Helsinki today, remember?" he asks.

Berwald, who slept on the pull-out couch, sits up. His hair stands up everywhere, and he looks dramatically different without his glasses. He reaches over and takes them off the table. The other three Nordics flop around, groaning.

"C'mon guys!" Mathias says, smiling at them when they wake up. It's not exactly ideal to have five 18-year-old boys in one small hotel room with a tiny bathroom, but the five boys are determined to make it work.

"_God morgon," _Berwald says, rubbing his eyes and sliding his glasses on.

"_Godmorgen _guys!" Mathias greets, getting up to head to bathroom as Emil sleepily mumbles, "_Góðan daginn." _

Tino smiles and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. His Internet friends look absolutely adorable in the morning. Next time, though, Tino doesn't want to sleep with Lukas. He kicks in his sleep! Tino himself is a sleep-cuddler, Emil is the blanket thief, Mathias claims to sleep-talk sometimes (but hasn't yet), and Berwald snores.

"What's good morning in Finnish again?" Mathias asks, looking over at the smiling Tino with his hair frazzled and perfectly messed up.

"Hyvää huomenta!" Tino says cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah, _god morgon_," Lukas's words are slurred from being tired. "Don't understand why we had to be up at six forty-five."

"Because we have a lot to do today!" Denmark says.

It's still weird for Tino to see them in person, to think of them as real… People. That have really _really_ weird sleeping habits.

"Let's start getting ready for an amazing day!" Mathias saunters over to the bathroom before any of the other boys can protest. Tino is the next to roll out of bed, while Lukas and Emil roll over and groan. Berwald slowly gets up and starts to get ready. Tino gets a change of clothes from his backpack as Mathias takes his morning shower. Tino showers at night and so does Berwald, while the other three all shower in the morning. Tino's got a lot of time to get ready for his day.

Lukas tries to go back to sleep, figuring that Mathias is going to take forever anyways and he can't shower till Mathias is out and just a few more minutes of sleep would be nice…

Emil stays tightly in his cocoon of hotel blankets, rolling around. _Time to wake up now._ He tries to sit up but rolls over again. _Okay, now's the time._ Not happening. _I'm going to wake up this time for sure._ Nope. _Oh well. _

"Do you think they'll ever wake up?" Tino whispers. Berwald, not really the talking type, shrugs his shoulders. Tino can't stop glancing over at the tired Swede. Even when he's so groggy, Tino still finds him to be attractive.

_Snap out of it Tino. He's just a friend. That's all. _

He gets dressed with at least some degree of privacy as Lukas sleeps and Emil rolls around, groaning. Berwald gets dressed on the other side of the room. Sooner than expected, Mathias is out of the shower. Emil gets in just as Mathias starts drying and styling his hair. Lukas sprawls out in his sleep with a small snort.

Tino thought he would be the only ugly sleeper, but it turns out that his Internet friends aren't quite as graceful as he thought them to be. He was so intimidated by their coolness, but it turns out they're just big old dorks just like he is. And that's relieving to think.

Emil showers fairly quickly (but only because he knows Lukas is waiting, Emil could shower forever if he really wanted to. It's a nice place to be by himself for a little bit. Emil is a major introvert and was anxious that by going on this trip, he might not enjoy being in the constant company of people for so long… So far he's enjoying it, but Emil knows that eventually he's going to have to ask for a break from them for a while. Nothing against them… And he hopes they don't take it like that.

Emil gets pretty anxious about things that seem small to other people, and worried that if anyone sees they'll think he's stupid. He knows he shouldn't worry about it, but he does anyways.

After he showers, he walks over to greet Mr. Puffin before putting on some clothes as Lukas showers and Mathias finally finishes on his hair before deciding what to wear. Tino, who was long since ready, sits on the edge of the bed and turns the TV on to wait. Berwald sits next to him, and Tino tries to push away the flustered feelings before he even thinks them.

Emil combs out his wet hair, barely bothering it to dry it. After all, he doesn't really have anyone to impress at this point. Sure, Denmark is kinda cute, but… No. Not going there. Emil identifies as asexual, but Mathias is cute in personality. Even so, no, not going there. Emil needs to get his head out of the gutter.

Lukas is the last to be ready considering he was the last one to start. Even after having time to get ready, Emil and Lukas still look like death.

"Ready for breakfast?" Finland asks.

"Coffee," groans Lukas.

"Need coffee…" Emil agrees.

"C'mon, I'm sure they have some in the lobby. Then we'll go to one of my favorite places for breakfast!" Tino says, leading them all out.

"Everybody have everything?" Mathias asks.

"_Jep!" _Tino says. Berwald nods, Emil and Lukas grunt in response. They go to the lobby and Lukas, Emil, and Berwald all go straight for the coffee machine there, Mathias and Tino following. Lukas and Emil seem at least slightly more awake now that they've had their morning coffee. Then, they all go out to Mathias's car. Berwald pats the chair attached to the top, greeting his wife warmly (which makes the others slightly unnerved to watch). Tino drives, Mathias sits in the passenger's side, and the other three are in the back with Mr. Puffin. Tino turns on the radio and sings along to himself as he parks at a nice little café, one of his favorite spots to relax and have some good breakfast.

Lukas and Emil both get another cup of coffee along with their breakfast, and the environment is so calm and homely that the five friends can't help but feel comfortable. Tino still can't believe he made it to this point, watching his best friends ever smiling and eating together and having a lively conversation. It really means the world to him.

After breakfast, the friends load up in Tino's car again.

"Okay, so some of the awesome things here are the parks, the Sibelius Monument, Kiasma, which is like a really cool art place, Ateneum Art Museum, Linnanmäki, which is the Amusement Park, the Yrjönkatu swimming hall, which is also a sauna, Tuomiokirkko, which is a big white cathedral, Kaisaniemi Botanical Gardens, oh, Designmuseo, that's all about Finland and the Nordics designing stuff, and oh there's Taitoliikuntakeskus!"

"Say that again," Mathias says.

"Taitoliikuntakeskus."

"What's that?" asks Emil.

"It's… It's like a playground for adults."

"Playground?! For adults!?" Mathias perks up.

"Mhm. It really is a lot of fun. But first, why don't we take a walk through the park with Hanatamago? I don't think Emil and Lukas are quite up for playing yet. Esplanadi Park is really beautiful and there are sometimes musicians and performers there."

"Yeah!"

The group stops at the kennel to get Hana and take her with them to the park.

Tino finds a place to park the car before they all get out, Lukas pulling out his camera for some of the scenic views. The sun is not overpowering yet, and the breeze rustles the grass calmly. There are assorted other people sitting and walking around the park. They see a man with dark hair and pretty purple eyes and a single cowlick sitting at a piano and playing gentle, relaxing music, a girl with long brown hair watching him.

Mr. Puffin enjoys the outdoors, as does Hana, who barks and chases her tail in the grass while Tino watches affectionately, holding on to her leash. She jumps on each of the five friends before settling for a nap in Tino's lap. Tino strokes her as the five friends talk. The five friends sit for a while and talk, just for the sake of being able to hear the others' voices, study their features, how Mathias's eyes crinkle when he smiles, how Tino's cheeks get rosier when he laughs… The live music is also particularly pleasant.

The friends are talking when they see a group of different diverse kids that look close to their age walking by, many with cameras. The loudest of all is a bright, smiling boy with a very bright smile.

"Finland is just beautiful! And the art here is so spectacular!" he was saying as the group walked past, backpacks around their shoulders and notebooks in their arms. "I have to go on Skype and tell my best friends and my _fratello_ all about it!"

Suddenly it all clicks in Mathias's head. _Fratello_… Where did we hear that word before? Not to mention a group of students studying abroad in Finland…

"Hey!" Mathias calls as the students walk past. "Feli!"

The boy who was talking look over. "Ciao! It is very nice to see you!" There's a pause. "…Do I know you?"

"I'm a friend of Ludwig's!" Mathias says.

"Really!?" The Italian bounces over, suddenly filled with a new energy.

"_Ja_!" Mathias says, "We talked to him before we left! Remember Emil?"

"Oh, I do remember. The German, right? Kind of uptight and very clean?" Emil reflects. Their day at the deli getting sandwiches for on the road seems so far ago to him.

"Oh, _sì_, that sounds like him!" Feli says, with a dreamy sigh.

"He would love to meet with you but he's stuck in Denmark working for the summer," Mathias says.

"So he's said. I can't believe that he and I are so close but can't meet up… And Kiku, too! Kiku's working a job in Norway!"

"Oh yeah, I think we saw him, didn't we?" reflects Lukas.

"That's right, we did!" Mathias quickly shows Feli the picture of them and Kiku at the Japanese restaurant. He scrolls over and notices the picture they took with the friends they got to know while they were there. Emma, Antonio, Lars… Lovino. Hm, he looks familiar.

"Hey, that's my _fratello_! He didn't say he was travelling with Antonio!" Feli says, sounding slightly shocked. "I didn't know he was coming, I thought he was staying in Italy! I wonder if they're going to visit me here…" his voice trails off.

"Well, would you take a picture with us?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" he beams radiantly. "Then I should go say hi to Roderich and Elizabeta! I've seen so many cool people today!"

They stop a local and ask them to take the picture, Hana jumping up to be in the shot.

"This is _so_ going to Luddy!" Feli says in a sing-songey voice. "He is going to be so jealous!"

"Thanks for your time Feli!" Mathias says, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip!"

"I will, thank you, and you enjoy your time!" he skips off to catch up to the group he was traveling with, singing a happy song under his breath.

"That was fun!" Mathias says happily.

"Come on, let's drop off Hana and hit the art museum.

The five of them go to Ateneum Art Museum, where Lukas especially seems to enjoy the serenity. After their time there, they decide to go to one of Tino's favorite places for lunch.

After a light-hearted, delicious meal, Tino drives the group to Taitoliikuntakeskus, the adult "playground." They pay admission to go in and Mathias lights up. There are trampolines, foam pits, gymnastic mats… The boys are soon bouncing and laughing together. Even Berwald smiles a bit at hearing his friends (and Tino. Mostly Tino.) playing and laughing together. Even Lukas laughs, and Mathias lights up. He's barely smiled the whole trip, though he's assured them all that he is really happy.

In a particular fit of energy, Mathias jumps into the block pit and drags Emil in with him. It's all fun and laughter until it's time to get out. Mathias and Emil struggle, flailing around like dead fish, grabbing onto each other (and hitting each other with the foam blocks), and putting in a tremendous amount of effort. Lukas, Tino, and Berwald watch, amused, as the other two flail and try to push the blocks down to get out. Finally, the two flop into stillness with big, exhausted sighs.

"We're damned to be here forever!" despairs Emil when he finally gives up on trying to struggle out of there.

"How do people do this?" Mathias asks.

"Will you just help us now?" Emil asks, pouting up at them. Lukas takes a picture.

"Now we will." Sweden pulls Denmark and Iceland out of the block pit, and both flop over.

"I thought we were dead for sure," Mathias says, panting slightly.

Emil huffs. "I just really need coffee."

Tino grins. "I can help you with that!" He starts to drive, radio on, Mathias happily chattering.

Emil stares out the window, feeling absolutely exhausted from spending so long with other people and flopping around like a dying whale in the block pit. Part of him wants to bring it up, but the other part is too nervous, so he stays silent, getting more and more unsettled.

Tino parks, and the others look up. _Arkadia International Bookshop_, the sign says. It's a quaint, homely, calm-looking place.

"I know you will like it here," Tino says with a sweet Tino smile. "We can have some time off to relax with good books." Relaxing with good books… That sounds absolutely divine to Emil.

"Oh, this is wonderful," he says, as they walk inside the store. It's such a cute little place. Tino insists on treating all his friends to a hot drink and a book of their choice. Even Mathias finds something nice to read. They find a couch and other seats around a table, and each boy is able to find a space where the group is together, but with some nice personal space.

The silence after that, only broken by the smallest sipping sounds of the warm drinks and the sounds of flipping pages, is comfortable. Emil enjoys having the time to himself. Tino puts on some headphones to listen to music while he reads, Berwald sits still as a rock, Mathias lies comfortably, and Lukas shifts every once in a while. Emil stays comfortably snuggled in his sweatshirt, letting the words on the page take him to a completely different universe. It's serenely calm. Emil has some much-needed time to recharge. The rest of the afternoon is spent in this way.

Tino closes his book, a murder mystery. "Ready to go?" he whispers quietly.

The others nod. They put in bookmarks and head to Mathias's car. Emil comes last, Tino following.

"Tino?" Emil whispers, when they were exiting.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for that. It was very nice."

Tino smiles cutely and pats his head. "Sure thing, Emil."

.

With the evening, the five friends walk the streets of the city, admiring the sights to see, after dinner at Tino's favorite restaurant. They still have another day in Helsinki, and a few more days in Finland, but they can't help but admire the homely atmosphere of the place. They do a little shopping and then walk back to the hotel together. Tino can't stop watching Berwald walking with him and getting flustered…

The group soon retires to the hotel, Emil yawning. Tino showers first (after trying to insist that Berwald do it, but Berwald wouldn't budge), and then Berwald.

"I'm not sleeping with Lukas tonight," Tino says.

"Tino's sleeping with Lukas!? Steamy," Mathias jokes. Lukas throws a pillow at him.

"Okay, so why don't we do… Tino and Emil, and Lukas and Berwald, and I can take the pull-out."

"'f you insist," Berwald says quietly. Emil is already half-asleep. The boys all shift beds and cover up as Mathias shuts off the lights.

"Thank you for today, Tino. It was wonderful." The others all agree and thank him.

Tino giggles a little bit, closing his eyes and trying to control his smile. "I can't wait to do it all again tomorrow."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I really lost it for this story. But, I recently got back into it, so I'm here again! A HUNDRED FOLLOWS!? That's amazing! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story! I'll try to make my updates more regular, but I guess we'll see. **_

_**NOTE: I am an American girl, so I'm not exactly familiar with Nordic culture, language, and attractions. So if there's anything that you see that's weird or inconsistent, I'm really sorry. I've done so much research but I can't know for sure. So don't be afraid to mention it to me. **_

_**So there are so many of you that favorite/follow, and thank you! But what really motivates me to keep on updating is reviews. They're really the force that propels me forward. So, if you read the chapter and liked it, please drop a review. It means so much to me. **_

_**Anyways, sorry for the long wait but hopefully it won't be so long for the next one! Thank you so much for staying with me!**_


End file.
